yrtchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna Naimah
'''Yuna Naimah '''is the daughter of high summoner Braska and Nerys Diane, who died when Sin attacked her ship at sea. Yuna's mother was the sister of the Al Bhed leader Cid, who is Yuna's uncle and the father of Rikku and Brother, Yuna's cousins. At the age of seventeen, Yuna becomes a summoner like her father before her, and embarks on a pilgrimage to expel Sin. She meets Tidus who teaches her there is more to life than sacrifice. Profile Personality Yuna is a kind-hearted, loyal, honest, and polite humanitarian who strives to see the best in others and has a strong conviction to complete whatever task she feels is her duty. She is naive, always believing the best of people, and often places the needs of others above her own. Like most summoners, Yuna is a devout follower of Yevon's teachings. She hides her feelings of fear and sadness while encouraging her friends to express themselves in her place. She is willing to carry others' burdens and sacrifice everything she has to destroy Sin, giving up chances for her own happiness if it means helping others. Her journey makes her question Yevon's teachings, and she becomes more direct and open. When her faith in Yevon is shaken, Yuna must find her own path in life and pursue her goals without the backing of faith. Appearance Yuna wears an ensemble similar to, but widely varied from, those worn by Yevonites: a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest; and a yellow patterned Obi with a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves complete the outfit. Yuna has shoulder-length brunette hair. She wears a small, blue-beaded earring on her right ear, hidden by a lock of her hair, woven into blue beads with gold rings around the larger, middle bead. She wears a silver pendant. Yuna has green eyes to represent her Al Bhed heritage. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Stats Abilities Yuna is a Summoner and White Mage. Her Strength and Defense are low, but she has high Magic, Magic Defense, and Evasion. Her Agility is one of the highest in the game. When using a counter attack, Yuna performs a regular attack on a ground-based fiend, and a forceful upper-left swing on flying fiends. Yuna uses rods for weapons and rings for armor. Yuna is the only party member who can summon aeons. When summoned, an aeon replaces the current party in battle and can be controlled, having special attacks and an Overdrive of its own. With the Summoner's Soul and Aeon's Soul key items the player can teach aeons new abilities and raise their stat attributes at the expense of various items. Yuna's default position on the Sphere Grid runs near Rikku's and Tidus's, and her representing color is white. Yuna has no Skill nodes and one Special Ability node. The "Nul" spells and Pray are both quick to cast, and act on the whole party. Within the Lv. Locks of Yuna's grid area are the following Wht Magic nodes: Yuna's Overdrive is Grand Summon, which summons an aeon with a full Overdrive gauge. After the Overdrive is executed, the gauge will return to its previous state Weapons History Yuna was born in Bevelle to a Yevonite father, Braska. She lived there happily under the care of her father until she was seven-years-old, when Braska decided to embark on his Pilgrimage to defeat Sin, along with his two guardians, Auron and Jecht. They travelled to Zanarkand to obtain the Final Aeon from Yunalesca, and defeat Sin with the Final Summoning, but Braska and Jecht sacrifice their lives in doing so. Relationship Tifa Lockhart Rikku Lovegood Gippal Rowling Genesis Rhapsodos Baralai Lennox Tidus Seymour Gaudo Trivia *As demonstrated by her ability to play blitzball, Yuna can hold her breath for at least five minutes Etymology Yuna's name is the Okinawan word for "moon". It has also been said to mean "bringer of peace". Yuna is the Japanese name of the Sea Hibiscus, the flower on her obi and her skirt. Since Yuna's name means "moon", there is a contrast between her and Tidus's name, which means "sun" in the same language. Gallery﻿ Tumblr me4u86q9S41qbkhhbo1 250.gif Tumblr inline mx9gqwVdFE1reshs3.gif Tumblr mknghfHdgD1qmohc9o3 250.gif Tumblr moihzvBxyM1s0wzgeo4 250.gif Mary-at-Christmas-lady-mary-tudor-33417167-245-245.gif Tumblr mfk7ggbw3H1rifmgxo1 250.gif|Era of Tranquility (with Rikku) Tumblr mfk7ggbw3H1rifmgxo4 250.gif|Era of Tranquility (with Rikku) Tumblr ml9ig908Me1qmohc9o1 250.gif|Era of Tranquility Tumblr ml9ig908Me1qmohc9o2 250.gif|Era of Tranquility Tumblr ml25dhYwN51s4ucemo3 250.gif|Era of Tranquility Tumblr ml25dhYwN51s4ucemo5 250.gif|Era of Tranquility Tumblr ml9584phzg1qzg2sjo5 250.gif Tumblr mlbpdvEFbd1rk6fbvo1 250.gif Tumblr mlbpdvEFbd1rk6fbvo3 250.gif Tumblr mlj409ZLoA1s0wzgeo2 250.gif Tumblr mmecd8TfWY1reyr9bo1 250.gif Tumblr mmecd8TfWY1reyr9bo2 250.gif Tumblr mmecd8TfWY1reyr9bo3 250.gif Tumblr mmecd8TfWY1reyr9bo4 250.gif Tumblr mmfi1gKdSl1reyr9bo1 250.gif Tumblr mmfi1gKdSl1reyr9bo2 250.gif Tumblr msxkk3ylH41qmohc9o1 500.jpg Tumblr msxn3cyaxG1qmohc9o5 250.gif Tumblr inline muj3pqynOz1rx710v.gif Tumblr mrcnd4uib51s2nmgyo2 250.gif Tumblr mrcnd4uib51s2nmgyo6 250.gif Tumblr mvb96x4YVX1rk6fbvo1 500.png tumblr_mf9l55pfp41qb7vswo1_500.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Angel's Pilgrimage Category:Al Bhed Category:Human Category:Female Category:Holly's Characters